It is known that radar systems using a Fast Chirp Waveform to emit a radar signal often accumulate large amounts of processed data in memory as arrays of data produced by a Range Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) and a Doppler FFT. The memory size depends on a variety of system parameters, but it is not uncommon for up 10,000,000 bytes (10 MB) to be temporarily stored. To minimize system cost, it is desirable to reduce the amount of memory necessary to implement a Fast Chirp Waveform.